Devil do cry
by yuki kirklan jones
Summary: una noche cualquiera se conocieron y una ultima noche le dará como adiós
1. Chapter 1

5 Años Antes de temen-ni-gru

Era una hermosa mañana. En las calles no podía oírse ningún sonido y en la habitación solo podía oírse la respiración calmada de los dos únicos individuos ocupándola. Ambos yacían en la única cama de la habitación, desnudos y somnolientos. Uno llevaba los ojos vendados. Tony Redgrave, el nombre por el cual era conocido aquel, se encontraba acariciando tiernamente el rostro del segundo ocupante, pues si bien esta no era la primera vez que llegaban a esta situación jamás había visto el rostro contrario y la única referencia que tenía de él eran las facciones que obtenía por medio del tacto. Gilver, ese era el nombre del otro chico, siempre llevaba el rostro cubierto por vendas, una gabardina azul y una katana que desprendían la misma familiaridad que su dueño. Como si les conociera de antes, en otra vida talvez.

Al notar que su compañero se perdía en sus pensamientos Gilver aprovecho para levantarse de su posición y sentarse a orillas de la cama. Si bien siempre se dejaba llevar por el contrario hasta llegar a este resultado el sentimiento de culpa jamás dejaba de hacerse presente. No sentía remordimiento por lo acontecido, pero si sentía culpabilidad por ocultar su identidad de aquel al que había entregado tanto. Más tenía miedo de que una vez el otro se enterase de quién era en realidad todo lo que tenían se desvaneciera. Pues lo que hacían... Era un pecado en el mundo mortal. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que el otro había olvidado todo, su pasado, su tragedia, lo que en realidad eran... Demonios. Normalmente esto lo habría molestado, pero al notar su felicidad no podía más que alegrarse por él. Aún si esto significaba que tarde o temprano tendría que marcharse y dejarle atrás. Pues mientras la presencia de Tony no atraería demonios, al haber renunciado este a su legado demoníaco, la suya si lo haría y en algún momento alguno reconocería a su compañero por quién era en realidad y aprovecharía su estado debilitado para acabarlo... Ya había fallado en proteger a su madre hacía mucho tiempo atrás, esta vez no fallaría. Por mucho que está decisión doliera.

\- Hey Gil... Aún es temprano- dijo Tony somnoliento mientras estiraba su mano en la dirección en la que sentía al otro chico sentado - vuelve a la cama-

\- Tengo mucho que hacer hoy Tony y tú tienes un negocio que atender- dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse, teniendo especial cuidado con el espacio entre su hombro y cuello donde una mordida más o menos profunda había sido dejada en algún momento de la noche, más no le dio importancia pues él también había dejado una igual en el contrario- ya puedes quitarte la venda - añadió luego de terminar de cubrir su rostro.

Una vez libre de aquel trozo de tela el albino inmediatamente poso su mirada en su amante, esperando en vano lograr un atisbo de la piel que solo había tenido el privilegio de sentir. Quería... No, necesitaba ver ese rostro que le quitaba el sueño al menos una vez. - No importa como luzca tu cara nada cambiaría. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

Gilver termino de arreglar su ropa antes de dirigirle al otro una mirada de lado y responderle casi con pereza- si nada cambiaría entonces es irrelevante si la ves o no- y luego se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de marcharse pero fue detenido por un grito de - ¡espera!- Lo cual lo hiso voltearse a ver a su compañero.

Tony se hallaba sentado en el mismo lugar que previamente ocupaba el otro y en su rostro se hacía ver su conflicto. Por un lado deseaba insistir en el asunto de su rostro. Por el otro, deseaba preguntarle quién era esa persona a quién llamaba durante el sexo. Al final no hizo nada de eso, en su lugar se levantó aún desnudo y se dirigió seductoramente hacia el contrario hasta depositar un beso donde creía debían estar sus labios para luego susurrarle al oído - oh vamos, déjame probarte una vez más hoy- mientras jugaba con las vendas que cubrían los labios - después de todo no te veré en todo el día-

Por su parte, Gilver no podía evitar el tremor que recorrían su cuerpo al sentir la cálida respiración acariciar su oído - cierra los ojos... Y no te atrevas a abrirlos- susurro de vuelta y, a penas los ojos contrarios se cerraron, llevo sus manos a sus vendas y las desató lo suficiente para liberar sus labios. Una vez libre rodeo con sus brazos el cuello contrario y sin titubear lo besó pasional y hambriento en los labios, un beso salvaje pero a la vez íntimo. Gilver pudo sentir una mano de Tony serpentear por su cintura y los dedos de la otra enredarse entre los pocos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado por entre las vendas en la base de su cuello al tiempo que ejercían presión para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Una vez comenzó a faltarles el aliento se separaron lo suficiente para que Gilver arreglara sus vendas sin necesidad de que el albino tuviese que retirar sus brazos, que habían rodeado completamente la cintura del contrario en medio del beso, de su posición - ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Lentamente, y como si quisiera saborear el momento lo más posible, dos ojos de un azul profundo se abrieron para encontrarse con otros del mismo color y profundidad que lo miraban con anhelo, pero ¿De qué? -Bueno, espero que esto fuera suficiente- hablo su compañero antes de separarse completamente de él, tomar su espada y marcharse sin esperar respuesta.

Al verse completamente solo en la habitación Tony dio un suspiro y se dispuso a arreglarse para empezar un nuevo día mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos que rondaban en los ojos contrarios, tan iguales a los suyos. Los ojos de Gilver y sus labios eran lo único que había tenido el privilegio de ver desde el momento que lo conoció, aun si sus labios solo los había visto pocas veces sus ojos siempre habían estado ahí para observarlos. Sus ojos fríos y distantes para todo aquel que los observaba a excepción de él mismo. Para el albino eran unos ojos que parecían haber pasado por tantas tragedias que cualquier otro ya se habría quebrado bajo el peso de todo lo que escondían esos posos azules que desde el momento en que se posaron en el por primera vez siempre le observaron con el mismo anhelo con en que le acababan de observar y, por más que intentara, Tony no podía quitarse la sensación que esos ojos le rogaban silenciosamente que fuera alguien más... Talvez ese al que llamaba estando con él.

Ese nombre le molestaba pero no por la razón que debiera. Sentía que aquel nombre significaba algo pero no podía recordar el que, aún si lo que sentía no era exactamente molestia quería saber ¿Que era esa persona para Gilver? ¿Algún ex? Ese último pensamiento siempre le dejaba un mal sabor de boca. Aunque no tuviera sentido la verdad era que no le molestaba que Gilver llamará ese nombre en particular al llegar al orgasmo pero pensar en el siendo de otro, antes o después de Tony, le hacía sentir posesivo. Y era en esos momentos en que notaba lo importante que se había vuelto aquel excéntrico extraño en su vida.

Termino de vestirse con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a su "oficina", que no era más que un cuarto con un teléfono dentro de la casucha que arrendaba, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Gilver, ese extraño con delirios de momia se había alojado en su corazón sin que lo notara. Habían empezado con la intención de ser un posible contacto y, con suerte, una noche de sexo. Tony lo vio sentado en un bar, solo, vendado completamente a excepción de una abertura a la altura de los labios que no dejaban ver casi nada de piel y cargando su fiel katana mientras disfrutaba de una copa del vino más fino del bar y le había parecido un sujeto interesante.

Flashback

Pudo ver como el bar tender, un anciano de lentes rectangulares y finos que siempre parecía de buen humor, se acercaba al extraño sentado en el rincón más alejado del bar con una botella de whisky y un vaso y también al hombre vestido de azul que le observaba atentamente mientras servía. Gracias a que, por alguna razón, sus sentidos eran mejores que el promedio pudo oír claramente al viejo decir - de parte del caballero de allá- como si la situación no fuera de por si un gran cliché. El extraño, que para entonces Tony había concluido era un cazador o un mercenario, levantó su mirada hasta conectarla con la propia y el mundo pareció detenerse por un momento antes de continuar su eterno girar. Y al parecer no solo él lo había sentido, si la ligera expansión de las pupilas contrarias era una indicación. Al principio había querido entablar contacto con otros cazadores y así no solo conseguir más trabajo, las pizzas no eran gratis, si no que lograr una red organizada de cazadores. Aún era su principal objetivo pero si tenía la oportunidad de pasar un buen rato quién era el para decir que no. Con esa idea en mente se abrió camino entre los borrachos que llenaban el bar hasta ubicarse en el asiento contiguo al de su nueva conquista, los ojos de este no se habían apartado de sus movimientos en ningún momento.

-te conozco?- pregunto en tono frío, casi glacial, pero con cierto interés mientras seguía bebiendo de su copa a través de la pequeña abertura entre las vendas que cubrían toda su cara ignorando completamente el vaso de whisky que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar donde lo dejase el bar tender un tiempo atrás.

-Tony Redgrave, a tu servicio- dijo seductoramente y acompañado de un guiño y una sonrisa socarrona. Esto pareció confundir ¿O talvez decepcionar? a su acompañante quien pareció cerrarse a su compañía ligeramente.

-hum... Creí que dirías otro nombre- susurro de forma que era difícil saber si le hablaba a él o a sí mismo.

\- pues me temo que no, he sido Tony desde que tengo memoria- dijo con una sonrisa confiada y algo burlesca ya que si bien no mentía al decir que llevaba aquel nombre desde que "tenía memoria" si era cierto que no recordaba nada antes de los nueve años, más nadie nunca sospechaba de sus crípticas palabras.

\- interesante... Gilver, mi nombre es Gilver- dijo el espadachín mirándole fijamente a los ojos como buscando algo que, al parecer, logro encontrar pues su postura se relajó visiblemente mas no así su disposición a hablar la cual parecía no querer regresar. El hombre de las vendas depósito la copa ya vacía sobre la barra con un movimiento preciso y elegante que Tony no pudo evitar notar y admirar pues hablaba mucho de su habilidad con la espada y talvez, si lograba salirse con la suya, lograse saber si esa habilidad con las manos se expandía a otras áreas más ... Íntimas. Pero primero lo primero.

\- linda espada, Gil ¿eres un mercenario o un cazador?- pregunto mientras señalaba al bar tender por otra ronda, normalmente pediría algo fuerte pero si iba a hacer negocios necesitaba mantener la cabeza clara, o tan clara como pudiera, por lo que optó por la cerveza como su elección esa noche.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que tengo algo que ver con cualquiera? Y mi nombre es Gilver no Gil- respondió

\- bueno, en primera no cualquier lleva una espada de ese calibre a un bar- dijo levantando un dedo, ignorando completamente la corrección, y como si hablara del clima - segundo, cuando entraste, a un bar de mala muerte y frecuentado por alimañas nada más, observaste el lugar buscando todas las salidas y entradas- levantó un segundo dedo y miro de reojo a su acompañante, quién parecía interesado en sus deducciones -Y tercero, te escuché preguntando por el mismo trabajo por el que vine. Así que ¿Cazador o mercenario?- termino con una sonrisa victoriosa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Muchos consideraban esa sonrisa particular como perturbadora pero al parecer Gilver no era uno de ellos, es más parecía que le agradaba si la pequeña sonrisa en su cara indicaba algo.

\- muy buenas observaciones. Pero me temo que te equivocas- dijo algo burlón mientras paseaba uno de sus enguantados dedos por el borde del vaso de whisky que hasta entonces había olvidado - no soy ninguno de los dos. Mato demonios por mis propios motivos- mientras hablaba su dedo había dejado el borde del vaso y en cambio lo había tomado y lo mantenía a medio camino entre la barra y sus labios meciéndolo suavemente para revolver el contenido.

\- ha, sabía que serías un tipo interesante- respondió el de gabardina roja antes de darle un trago a su cerveza - ¿Y? ¿Qué motivos te llevan a buscar este demonio en particular?-

\- nada que necesites saber- su voz era sería dando por terminada la discusión. sus ojos observaban el contenido del vaso que ahora sostenía a centímetros de sus labios pero sin intención aparente de beber - ¿Vas a decirme porque decidiste acercarte a mí en primer lugar?-

\- shesh directo al grano ¿Eh?- definitivamente había un tono de humor en la voz del cazador - bueno, la verdad si vine con algo más que tú compañía en mente- el de azul no supo si le estaba coqueteando o no, ni como eso le hacía sentir, así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- entonces habla de una vez- su voz denotaba aburrimiento pero sus ojos se notaban curiosos.

\- quiero que trabajes conmigo en mi negocio de cazadores de demonios- declaró el de rojo totalmente confiado, mientras el contrario solo sonrió burlesco antes de responder

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo interés en eso? No soy un cazador-

\- buen punto - dijo sin darle mayor importancia - pero sé que si piensas quedarte aquí por más tiempo, o incluso marcharte pronto, necesitaras dinero- respondió emocionado, como si fuera una respuesta indudable, mientras le guiñaba el ojo y pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros contrarios - si aceptas trabajar para mí...-

\- ¿disculpa?- interrumpió incrédulo su interlocutor al tiempo que bajaba el vaso y fruncía el ceño -¿trabajar para ti?-

-bueno... Trabajar conmigo. Si aceptas tendrás alojamiento gratis y la mitad de las ganancias-

-no voy a tener sexo contigo - su voz se había vuelto gélida, sus ojos se habían tornado amenazantes y su mano libre se encontraba en la empuñadura de la katana - estás muy equivocado si crees que soy de esa clase-

\- ¡No! ¡Enserio no es por eso!- dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos en forma de rendición. El instinto asesino que podía percibir del otro fue suficiente para que Tony supiera que si decía algo estúpido terminaría con una espada atravesada en el pecho y eso le ponía nervioso y al estar nervioso no media sus palabras, además estaba algo ebrio - digo, toda esa aura de misterio y frialdad te hacen ver bastante atractivo y tienes bonitos ojos... pero! Te juro que es solo una oferta de trabajo- el silencio que siguió fue tenso e incómodo y Tony siendo quien era, no podía dejarlo seguir mucho más- ¿a no ser que tú quieras?...- de todas las reacciones que esperaba está definitivamente no figuraba en la lista. Los ojos de Gilver se agrandaron cómicamente y su boca quedó entreabierta de una forma que lo hacía ver completamente adorable, sospechaba que si pudiera ver su rostro este estaría sonrojado.

Una vez controlado su asombro, y algo de vergüenza, el espadachín volteó su rostro fijando su mirada hacia el lado contrario al cazador - como sea...- susurro antes de ponerse de pie, dar un sorbo pequeño al whisky, dejando el resto del contenido en la barra - dijiste que buscamos al mismo demonio. Si puedes mantener mi ritmo pensaré en tu propuesta- y dicho esto se fue del bar, siendo seguido momentos después por un excitado albino.

\- fin flashback -

Al final acepto el trato y comenzaron a trabajar juntos y cada día que pasaba Tony se sentía cada vez más cautivado por su socio. Fue entonces que su decisión de seducirlo volvió con más fuerza. Aunque debieron pasar semanas de mucho esfuerzo y coqueteo antes que Gilver aceptará pasar la noche con él y ambos creyeron que sería la única vez, pero una noche se convirtió en dos y luego en tres. Algo en Gil lo atraía, fuera su voz, su piel, sus ojos o esa sensación de bienestar y familiaridad que parecía desprender, no importaba. Él le hacía sentir que llevaba esperándolo toda su vida, incluso antes de recordar. Y algo en el atraía al contrario, pues sin importar cuántas veces declarara que "es la última vez, Tony" siempre terminaba correspondiendo sus besos o toques y en ciertas ocasiones incluso los iniciaba.

No eran novios, nunca se habían molestado en darle nombre a lo que tenían. Pero esperaba que aun así Gilver sintiera lo mismo que él pues amar sin ser amado era una mierda.

Termino de arreglarse, tomo sus armas y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto. Tenía un extraño presentimiento pero no dejaría que eso le arruinara el día. Llamaría por una pizza y luego "abriría la tienda", que significaba conectar el teléfono conectado a su negocio sin nombre, después de todo tendría que hacer tiempo hasta que Gil volviera

\- - - con Gilver - - -

Esta era la tercera infestación pequeña de demonios de nivel bajo que eliminaba en el día. Esta estaba ubicada en uno de los almacenes del puerto, un trabajo bastante simple y aburrido a comparación de los que llegaban al negocio y era por eso que Tony había decidido no participar. Normalmente serían colonias completas, lo que significaría la presencia de un demonio de nivel mayor a los demás, que tomaban posesión de algún lugar abandonado para convertirlo en un nido o al menos algunos de nivel medio causando caos en algún lugar. Algo que lo mantenía entretenido al menos un momento.

Dio una última estocada al único demonio que quedaba y con una sonrisa satisfecha guardo su katana y se dispuso a marcharse, en un par de horas anochecería y quería llegar a la casa de Tony antes de eso. Se disponía a llamar a su "socio" para reportar el término de otra misión, tal y como había sido parte del trato, y que este pudiera ir a cobrarle a los clientes. Pues si había algo que el de azul no aceptaba era interactuar con otros si podía evitarlo, la única excepción siendo Tony. Cuando al voltearse pudo sentir otra presencia demoníaca cerca, distinta y mucho más fuerte que las que acababa de eliminar. Era el tipo de criatura que su compañero insistía en combatir juntos para evitar "muertes innecesarias", ha, sí claro.

\- hijo de Sparda...- pudo oír la voz de la criatura lo cual no era bueno pues solo los demonios poderosos podían comunicarse en la lengua humana - eliminar... La sangre de Sparda- al menos no parecía ser muy inteligente, eso sería una ventaja en la batalla. Volvió a desenfundar su espada y se puso en posición de ataque al tiempo que la criatura, del doble del tamaño de Gilver, se revelaba de entre las sombras del almacén. El demonio tenía la apariencia de un centauro con escamas de un color cobre en el torso humanoide, y brazos como hojas de espadas del mismo material, la mitad bestial parecía recubierta con piezas de piedra muy oscura o talvez carbón y su cabeza se asemejaba a una estatua de piedra agrietada de cuyos ojos emanaba lo que parecía cobre fundido y un casco de apariencia vikinga también de piedra.

\- interesante... Espero que seas un desafío mayor que tus amigos- dijo con burla. Al menos no volvería a casa insatisfecho por lo aburrido de la misión.

El demonio levantó uno de sus brazos en posición de ataque e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre él híbrido a más velocidad de la que su tamaño indicaba. Sin dudar Gilver esquivo el ataque y mientras que la criatura pasaba a su lado le asestó un corte certero en el costado para luego ubicarse atrás del centauro, el cual colisiono con algunas cajas metálicas que se encontraban en su camino. Aprovechando su oportunidad el cazador invoco sus espadas espirituales para atacar la espalda descubierta de la criatura, causando un daño considerable.

Hasta ese momento el demonio demostraba rapidez superior, pero una vez en marcha no podía alterar su trayectoria ni era capaz de detenerse hasta chocar con algo. Gracias a esto Gilver había logrado dañar de tal forma a su oponente que la batalla no duraría mucho más, el mismo había recibido apenas algunos golpes y cortés no graves debido a su estrategia. Pero debido al cansancio de ambas batallas el rendimiento del híbrido no era el mismo y, con la desesperación de un animal herido, los ataques del centauro se habían vuelto más persistentes y las oportunidades de ataque del cazador eran menos y más difíciles de encontrar.

Fue por eso, talvez, que las estalagmitas que surgieron del suelo donde estaba ubicado tomaron a Gilver por sorpresa al punto que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo recibiendo el ataque de lleno. Usando la energía espiritual que le quedaba incineró los vestigios del ataque del demonio liberándose y quedando, con mucho esfuerzo, de pie frente a su oponente.

Si lograba darle una estocada más ganaría la pelea, era lo que pensaba en ese momento el cazador. El demonio se abalanzó en un último ataque, más fuerte que cualquier otro hasta el momento pero en lugar de esquivarlo Gilver saltó sobre el centauro para quedar montado en su lomo y clavar su fiel katana completamente en el la espalda contraria a la altura del pecho dando por terminada la batalla y declarándose victorioso.

Estaba cansado. Las vendas en su cara y su ropa estaban manchadas de su propia sangre y se pegaban incómodamente a su piel pero no tenía tiempo de hacer nada al respecto pues si quería evitar a la policía y los curiosos que llegarían gracias al ruido debía irse de inmediato. Con eso en mente se alejó del moribundo demonio y se dirigió a las puertas del almacén.

\- jaja...ja- la risa entrecortada de la criatura llegó a sus oídos deteniéndome a pasos de la salida - el viene... Eliminará la...sangre del traidor - susurro con satisfacción indigna de algo a punto de morir.

\- ¿Quién viene?- pregunto algo ansioso el híbrido. Algo en ese mensaje lo alteraba pero no lo demostraría, no mostraría debilidad frente a un enemigo caído.

-Mundus... - susurro sonriendo antes de desaparecer. Esa sola palabra fue suficiente para enviar una oleada de terror por el cuerpo de Gilver. Recordaba ese nombre de las historias que su padre le había contado a él y a su hermano de niños.

El camino a casa lo había realizado en auto-piloto. No recordaba cómo llegó, solo que había sido con la oscuridad de la noche rodeándolo, el conocimiento de la pronta venida de Mundus lo había choqueado y entumecido al mundo exterior. No fue hasta que sintió una mano tomar su brazo firme pero cuidadosamente que noto que estaba sentado en el sillón del negocio de Tony con él mismo sentado a su lado

-¡qué demonios te paso!- la preocupación era evidente en los ojos de Tony aun cuando el tono de voz utilizado no lo demostrará - se suponía que era un trabajo fácil ¿Que significan esas heridas? Espera no me digas ¿Te estás volviendo lento?- la primera mitad fue dicha con normalidad mientras la segunda con algo de humor y así aligerar el ambiente. En algún momento Tony había traído el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas. Gilver se mantuvo en completo silencio mientras el otro vendaba las heridas que, por suerte, habían sanado en gran medida y ya no eran tan graves. Una vez todas habían sido tratadas y las vendas de su cara cambiadas fuera de vista, ambos cazadores quedaron en silencio sentados uno al lado del otro.

Sin saber que más hacer el dueño del negocio se giró para iniciar una conversación con su acompañante, pero fue sorprendido cuando un par de labios se encontraron con los suyos y unos brazos serpentearon su camino alrededor de su cuello. El beso en si transmitía una desesperación y necesidad abrumante pero por el momento el albino solo se dejó llevar, correspondiendo al besó con pasión y de forma que esperaba fuera reconfortante. No entendía el porqué de las acciones de Gil. Solo sabía que había llegado a casa de su misión cubierto de sangre, con heridas profundas y completamente ido. Talvez ¿el caso había sido más de lo que el cliente había dicho? ¿Había pensado Gil que moriría? De solo pensar en esa posibilidad se le hacía un nudo en el estómago y le entraban ganas de matar al idiota que les había dado el trabajo, pero en ese momento tenía mejores cosas que hacer y un amante al que complacer.

-mm... Ah- Gilver se escuchó a si mismo gemir en el beso. Necesitaba guardar en su memoria cada detalle, cada caricia y cada palabra susurrada en su oído. La forma en que las manos contrarias serpenteaban por su cuerpo quitándole la ropa casi con reverencia, el calor que dejaban aquellas manos en su piel desnuda, la sensación de los dientes ajenos hundiéndose en su carne demandando cada vez más de él, la lengua que exploraba su boca de vez en cuando con ansias, como si fuera la primera vez. Cada estímulo que le era proporcionado a su cuerpo era como electricidad recorriéndolo y le hacía perder poco a poco la capacidad de pensar claramente. No notó en que momento fue alzado del sofá ni cuando sus piernas rodearon la cintura contraria con fuerza, mostrando lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser, sólo notó que era depositado en una cama. Inmediatamente pudo sentir el aroma del otro, un aroma masculino algo dulzón y picante al mismo tiempo, rodearle haciéndole perder el poco control que mantenía sobre sí mismo. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo contrario se posicionaba sobre el suyo, como separaba sus piernas de forma brusca y luego entraba en el con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Cada sesión era igual, brusco y salvaje pero lleno de detalles y cuidados que dejaban en claro que ya no era solo sexo. Lo que ambos compartían era mucho más profundo que solo satisfacción y eso Gil lo sabía mejor que nadie. Él sabía que cada vez que tenían un encuentro sexual, ellos hacían el amor.

-Da... Ah~ ma... más - a estas alturas la mente de Gilver solo podía procesar un pensamiento y era el buscar más contacto, más fricción. De su boca solo se emitían gemidos empapados de placer que de vez en cuando eran acallados con besos pasionales que llevaban el distintivo sabor dulce de las fresas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba y tensaba al compás de las fuertes embestidas que sacudían por completo su ser. Era como un baile del que solo ellos dos conocían la coreografía.

Ya estaban cerca del clímax, Gilver podía sentir su cuerpo prepararse para llegar al orgasmo y por la velocidad y fuerza de las estocadas podía asumir que no era el único a punto de terminar. El calor que se acumulaba en su entrepierna era doloroso en cierta medida pero aquello no era nada comparado con el placer que sentía en aquel momento. Las paredes de su interior se estrechaban creando más fricción con el miembro contrario, que con una última embestida libero su semilla dentro de él al mismo tiempo que la suya propia se derramaba sobre su pecho y su espalda se arqueaba.

\- ¡Dante!- grito al llegar al orgasmo para luego caer rendido en la cama y lentamente cerrar los ojos para caer dormido sintiendo el calor de unos brazos rodearle y atraerle hacia un cálido cuerpo.

Despertó más temprano de lo normal. Faltaban un par de horas para que el sol asomara en el cielo pero sabía que si no era ahora no sería jamás. Gilver se levantó con extremo cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su otro ocupante y se dirigió al baño. Al entrar se quitó las vendas del rostro y se giró topándose con su reflejo en el espejo y notó que la mordida del otro día seguía ahí, había cerrado pero la marca permanecía. Era extraño pero por el momento no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello. Se ducho tan rápido y silencioso como pudo. Se vistió y volvió a la habitación para reunir las pocas pertenencias que tenía, guardo a Yamato en un bolso mediano para no llamar la atención y en el bolsillo interno guardo un colgante que había mantenido secreto de Tony. Terminó de arreglar sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación algo lo detuvo. Se volteó lentamente para mirar a su compañero aún dormido tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones, ajeno a lo que sucedía. Se acercó cuidadosamente y quito de su rostro algunos mechones de cabello para luego plantar un beso tierno y fugaz en su frente.

\- Gil...- le escuchó susurrar entre sueños y sus ojos se humedecieron con sus lágrimas. No quería irse, quería quedarse con él en aquel sucio departamento que había llegado a sentirse como un hogar, trabajar con él cazando demonios. Pero debía irse o guiaría a sus perseguidores directamente a Tony y por mucho que esté fuera bueno peleando no tendría oportunidad frente a tantos enemigos fuertes a la vez. Sería vivir esa noche una vez más.

\- te amo- admitió en un susurro antes de marcharse. Tomo su gabardina y salió del departamento con rumbo desconocido, una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla pero no había nadie para verle por lo que dejó que a esta le siguieran otras más, este era el fin de Gilver, amante de Tony y cazador. Volvía a ser Vergil Sparda, hijo del demonio Sparda y la humana Eva, último heredero de la voluntad de sus padres y eterno enamorado de un hombre que desde el principio le era prohibido.

El sol se encontraba alto en el cielo cuando Tony despertó, solo, en su habitación. Inmediatamente supo que algo no estaba bien, Gil siempre se quedaba en la cama con el hasta que despertara. Se levantó y rápidamente se puso unos pantalones antes de ponerse a buscar alguna señal que eliminará el nudo en su estómago, pero mientras más buscaba algo que lo aliviará más ansioso se ponía. Todas las cosas del misterioso cazador habían desaparecido. Salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la salida, esperando ver la gabardina azul tan característica de su compañero colgada en el perchero como siempre pero no la encontró. Sintió la desesperación clavarse en su corazón sin piedad.

La noche anterior fue la primera vez en el año que llevaban juntos que Gil no le había obligado a ponerse la venda al tener sexo. Había podido ver la forma en que sus ojos se nublaban y entrecerraban debido al placer, como sus labios formaban palabras mudas y poco a poco enrojecían por los besos que compartían o por la forma en que Gil los mordía levemente para acallar sus gemidos. Pudo apreciar por primera vez su cuerpo y la forma en que este se perlaba de sudor, las marcas que dejaba al morder y saborear la piel ajena jamás se habían visto tan nítidas y sexys como en aquel momento. Pero definitivamente lo mejor de la noche fue que los vendajes, que habían sido soltados a la rápida, se habían corrido en algunos lugares dejándole ver por fin esa tersa y suave piel blanca como la leche, esa mandíbula definida pero aun así de apariencia delicada, las mejillas sonrojadas, su elegante y algo respingada nariz y los mechones de cabello plateado que se dejaban ver por todos lados. Fue algo mágico, el poder apreciar todos aquellos detalles que hasta ese momento le habían sido negados. Debió saber que era una despedida, talvez si lo hubiese notado habría podido detenerlo, hacer que se quedará.

Sin ánimos de nada pero sabiendo que aún tenía cosas que hacer se dirigió hacia el baño sin realmente notarlo. Se sentía adormecido, como si todo fuera solo un sueño del cual solo tenía que despertar y volvería a tener a Gil a su lado. Al entrar en el baño vio tiradas en el suelo unos vendajes y solo entonces la realidad de lo ocurrido le golpeó y, como algo en él se hubiera roto, callo de rodillas aferrándose a lo último que quedaba de lo que fue el mejor año de su vida mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro como si de ríos se tratase. Ahí se quedó, tal vez por horas, llorando silenciosamente la perdida de quién se había convertido en su mundo. No había notado la emoción que burbujeaba en su pecho cuando al llegar a casa Gil le estaba esperando sentado en el sofá, leyendo o las veces que Gil preparaba el almuerzo o la cena y luego se sentaban juntos uno frente al otro. Pequeños escenarios cotidianos que le habían dado algo que esperar cada día, algo además de la caza que le diera a su vida algo de color. Algo que ya no volvería

¿Había significado para Gil lo mismo que significaba para él? Y de ser así ¿Porque lo había dejado sin siquiera decir adiós? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la misión del día anterior?

-maldita sea Gil... Te amo- pero ya no tendría oportunidad de confesárselo. Él sabía que de la misma manera que apareció en la ciudad, de la noche a la mañana y sin rastro de siquiera haber existido anteriormente, no podría encontrarlo a menos que él lo quisiera.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

¿Qué tal? ¿Debería dejarlo hasta aquí? Ustedes dirán.

Algunas cosas a tener en cuenta: de seguir la historia contendría M-preg y un poco (mucho) OoC, más que este cap.

Si no les molesta díganme y lo continuaré


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última vez que había visto a su hermano. Luego de marcharse se había dedicado a recorrer el mundo, sin quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar y utilizando un nombre nuevo por cada pueblo o ciudad que visitaba por miedo a ser encontrado. Se había cuidado de no seguir patrones de movimiento y jamás tenía un destino específico en mente, así no sería fácil rastrearlo o predecir su siguiente movimiento, al menos hasta ese momento.

Llevaba caminando horas sin detenerse y se encontraba fatigado, le costaba enfocar la vista y el corazón le palpitaba a gran velocidad pero debía llegar a algún lugar seguro y el más cercano era Fortuna. No se había sentido bien desde hace un tiempo, cerca de 2 semanas, sentía el cuerpo débil y cansado, experimentaba extrañas náuseas, sus sentidos se agudizaban o debilitaban en intervalos impredecibles, el aroma de ciertas comidas le parecía más delicioso o desagradable que de costumbre y lo más extraño es que su poder se había vuelto inestable. En otras palabras estaba indefenso si alguno de los esbirros de Mundus le encontraba.

Ya estaba cerca, Fortuna era uno de los lugares con las mejores protecciones contra demonios y además uno de los pocos lugares que aún recordaban e incluso adoraban a su padre por lo que no debería tener problemas para entrar. Podía ver a lo lejos las puertas de su destino. No faltaba mucho, solo unos metros más y podría descansar tranquilo, pero su cuerpo estaba en su límite y antes que pudiera dar otro paso su vista se oscureció y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dándoles tiempo para que pudieran acostumbrarse a la luz. Sentía la resequedad de su garganta, que ya se había hecho costumbre, y el dolor en sus músculos por el cansancio. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, solo esperaba no haber sido encontrado. Una vez pudo enfocar claramente y sin riesgo de sufrir mareos se sentó lentamente y notó que estaba acostado en una cama pequeña en una habitación que parecía ser la de un niño pequeño debido a los juguetes esparcidos en una esquina de la habitación y los libros para colorear en la mesita de noche.

-¡ah! Ya despertaste...- escucho decir y al observar la puerta vio a una mujer entrar al cuarto. Ella tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y ojos castaños, llevaba un bolso café cruzado al hombro y un vestido blanco que la hacía parecer delicada y frágil aún si su postura hablaba de confianza y autoridad, su vientre estaba abultado por lo que sospechaba que la mujer estaba en cinta, su voz era dulce y calmada y en su rostro se mostraba una expresión de amabilidad - me preocupaba que estuvieras inconsciente más tiempo, estás muy deshidratado- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una botella grande de agua y se la entregaba para luego sacar varias frutas y dejarlas en la mesita de noche. Vergil tomo la botella y casi con desesperación se bebió la mitad del contenido antes de preguntar

-¿Porque me trajiste aquí?- había cierta

Reticencia en su voz pero la mujer pareció no notarlo, o decidió dejarlo pasar.

-bueno, no podía dejarte tirado en las afueras de fortuna sabiendo que necesitabas ayuda. Así no funcionan las cosas por aquí, aún si tienes sangre demoniaca- la expresión en rostro en ese momento era una mezcla entre sorpresa y preocupación. ¿Qué sucedería ahora que ellos sabían que era un mestizo? El albino había esperado mezclarse con los humanos y no llamar la atención. Al ver su rostro la mujer esbozo una sonrisa cálida, como las que su madre solía dirigirle cuando le encontraba llorando por romper algo por accidente mientras jugaba - no te preocupes, aquí viven muchos otros como tú. Pero si te sirve de algo, soy la única que lo sabe por el momento-

-gracias - respondió más calmado y para luego beberse el resto del agua, esta vez más calmadamente - le prometo que no seré una molestia por mucho, me iré en cuanto pueda - lo último que necesitaba era arriesgarse a ser encontrado y poner en peligro a quienes le ayudarán.

-¿estás loco? Entiendo que debes sanar más rápido de lo normal pero aun así...- la mujer se acercó a la cama y le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente, la preocupación en su rostro era genuina y eso le traía recuerdos de cuando era un niño y su madre se preocupaba de cuidarlos a él y a su hermano - estuviste inconsciente dos días. Además de la deshidratación y la desnutrición tuviste una fiebre muy alta, vómitos y te quejabas de dolor si te tocaban- era increíble como una completa extraña se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas mientras recordaba la condición en que se encontraba- no sé qué te impulsa a huir pero, demonio o no, eres demasiado joven para enfrentar todo tu solo ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿15? ¿16?-

-tengo 18- dijo con ligera molestia, le molestaba que le creyeran más joven de lo que era pues, para él, cada año en su vida estaba lleno de experiencias importantes.

-Demasiado joven. Quédate, recupérate y luego puedes decidir qué hacer- dijo sería mientras tomaba la botella vacía y la guardaba en el bolso - ahora descansa. Llamaré a un médico de confianza para que venga a revisarte- y con eso abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Apenas se cerró la puerta Vergil comenzó a devorar las frutas que le había llevado la mujer, pues su último bocado había sido unos dos días antes. Una vez terminadas las frutas y con nada más que hacer Vergil decidió obedecer a la mujer y dormir un poco más. Su cuerpo aún sentía el esfuerzo que significó llegar a fortuna, de otro modo habría protestado la idea de llamar a alguien más por ayuda. En los momentos antes de caer en los dominios de Morfeo el albino noto que habían olvidado las presentaciones.

La siguiente vez que despertó notó de inmediato que había alguien más en la habitación. Un niño de no más de 4 años de edad, cabello y ojos castaños, una playera simple de color blanco y shorts negros se encontraba sentado en el piso, en el rincón donde anteriormente habían estado desperdigados los juguetes, coloreando en completo silencio. Supuso que el niño debía ser el dueño de la habitación y por consiguiente familia de la mujer de antes por lo que decidió ser, al menos, cordial. Él híbrido se sentó en la cama con un poco de esfuerzo, aunque no tanto como antes, y dirigió su mirada al pequeño que para entonces ya se había dado cuenta que su huésped se encontraba despierto - ¿Cómo te llamas?- decidió comenzar por el nombre del chico y luego preguntar por el paradero de la mujer.

-soy Credo - respondió simple. Se notaba que el niño no era de hablar mucho

-Vergil, ¿Dónde está la mujer?- siempre había sido directo y esta vez no sería la excepción. Credo pareció no entender la pregunta al principio pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron y respondió

-mi mami está con la doctora mientras yo lo cuido - dijo y al oír el suave "ya veo" del hombre en la cama se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por responder satisfactoriamente la pregunta - tengo que decirle que despertó- dijo como si acabara de recordar que tenía que hacerlo, y tomando en cuenta lo pequeño que era lo más probable es que si lo hubiera olvidado.

-entonces ve - dijo amablemente y al ver que el pequeño castaño dudaba añadió - seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas- algo más convencido Credo salió en busca de su madre. Una vez solo Vergil comenzó a cuestionarse lo que haría ahora que había llegado a su destino. La idea original era la de usar su parentesco con Sparda para entrar en la ciudad pero viendo que ya no era necesario lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto, por su bien y el de todos. Una vez estuviera mejor y pudiera irse de allí, probablemente saldría del país y buscaría refugio en zonas poco habitadas pero por ahora debía preocuparse de sanar completamente de lo que fuera que tuviera y para eso tendría que quedarse en la ciudad. No es que fuese un problema para él pero mientras más estuviera en ese lugar más cerca estaría Mundus de encontrarlo y más peligro corría la gente de fortuna.

Escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse sacándolo de sus pensamientos y vio entrar a la mujer castaña y a otra mujer que cargaba un bolso de mano negro que aparentaba al menos 35 años, de cabello corto y negro, ojos verdes y ropa similar a la de la castaña que asumía debía ser la doctora. Detrás de ambas féminas se asomaba unos pequeños ojos cafés llenos de curiosidad.

-qué bueno que despertaste. Y justo a tiempo, ella es Ermine y va a atenderte mientras estés aquí - la doctora se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un borde de esta mientras decía

-mucho gusto, Beatriz ya me ha comentado tu situación y quiero que sepas que tu secreto está a salvo- Ermine era una mujer de contextura atlética y personalidad seria, pero que tenía un aura que hacía que la gente a su alrededor se relajara en su presencia - dicho esto. Por desgracia Bea olvido decirme tu nombre y sospecho que no te lo ha preguntado- terminó con una mirada en dirección a la mencionada, quien solo se sonrojo y rio nerviosa - así que ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Vergil- dijo y en ese momento sintió su estómago revolverse, aún si no había comido nada en días, y supo que sucedería. Afortunadamente la doctora también lo notó.

-Bea dame el cubo de basura ¡Rápido!- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el albino se encontraba vomitando lo que fuera que aún quedará dentro de su estómago en el basurero. Una vez terminado su suplicio volvió a recostarse en la cama.

-¿hace cuánto que tienes estás náuseas repentinas? - directo al grano, si algo había aprendido con los años de servicio es que no hay tiempo que perder con conversaciones inútiles.

-dos semanas aproximadamente- fue la corta y precisa respuesta que recibió

-¿tienes algún otro síntoma?-

-si, en ocasiones mis sentidos se agudizaban o debilitaban de forma impredecible, el aroma de la comida me causa reacciones mucho más fuertes que antes, sufro mareos y mi poder se ha vuelto inestable- la peli-negra escribía todo en un pequeño diario de cuero negro que había sacado de su bolso. Ya tenía una idea de que podía ser lo que aquejaba a este niño, porque a sus ojos Vergil no era más que un niño, pero no podía estar segura todavía.

-¿experimentas cansancio más rápido de lo habitual?-

-si-

-¿sufres antojos de comidas extrañas a veces a deshoras?-

-...si?- para entonces Beatriz también había hecho la conexión y no pudo más que cubrir su boca con una mano mientras empuñaba la otra en su pecho encima de su corazón ¿cómo era posible?, además… Era tan joven, definitivamente necesitaría a alguien para ayudarlo y con esto en mente tomo a su hijo de la mano para luego dirigirse a preparar un cuarto más permanente para su nuevo inquilino. Vergil por su parte, se sentía confundido e incómodo con las preguntas que le hacia la doctora.

-última pregunta. ¿Cuándo fue tu última relación sexual con un hombre?- Ante esto el de ojos azules no pudo evitar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al contestar

-cu... Cuatro meses aproximadamente- el rostro de la doctora cambio de uno neutral a uno completamente serio y el albino comenzó a preocuparse - ¿Qué es lo que tengo?-

-es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. ¿Puedes levantarte solo?- Su respuesta fue un resoplido y, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo, un paciente en pie. Ermine tomo el brazo del joven híbrido para evitar cualquier accidente, su condición era delicada después de todo, y lo llevo por un pasillo suficientemente ancho para que dos personas caminarán una al lado de otra hasta una pequeña sala con un sofá para dos personas, dos sofás individuales, una mesa de centro y una estantería llena de libros. Encima de la mesa había una máquina parecida a un computador portátil con un objeto en forma de "T" plástico unido a la máquina por un cable colgado a un lado.

-recuéstate en el sofá y descubre tu vientre por favor- pidió la doctora y espero a que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas- esto se sentirá frio- advirtió antes de aplicar un extraño gel en su estómago y esparcirlo. Se sentía extraño y, como había advertido la mujer, muy frío pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró. Sintió que la mujer pasaba por su vientre el objeto conectado a la computadora y vio que la máquina proyectaba una imagen extraña de la que Ermine no despegaba la mirada - supongo que debería explicar que estoy haciendo. Esta máquina es un ecógrafo portátil, en palabras muy simples me permite recibir una imagen del interior de tu cuerpo para buscar... ¡Aquí está! Hum, todo parece en orden- en la pantalla se veía un pequeño bulto conformado por una parte redondeada y otra parte que parecía terminar en una cola, la primera más ancha que la segunda.

-¿qué es eso? - era extraño, había algo dentro de su cuerpo que por lo que él sabía podía ser incluso un tumor pero por alguna razón se sentía calmado al observar la imagen.

-ese es tu bebé- respondió ignorando la sorpresa en el rostro del joven, que había dirigido su mirada a ella. Su tono de voz no demostraba sorpresa o conmoción, como si la idea de un hombre embarazado fuera cosa de todos los días.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, yo soy...-

-un híbrido- interrumpió Ermine - no conozco las razones de que esto sea posible pero si he sabido de otro caso similar, él hombre tenía 1/4 de sangre demoniaca-

-esto es increíble...- su tono de voz era incrédulo pero a la vez tenía un dejó de maravilla. Luego de esa explicación los ojos de Vergil volvieron a posarse en la pantalla, de donde no se despegaron en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando sintió las manos de la doctora posarse en sus hombros con delicadeza.

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero ese pequeño bulto es tu bebé, creciendo dentro de ti - Ermine esperaba que el chiquillo estuviera conmocionado, entrará en pánico, como le había sucedido antes con sus pacientes pero lo que obtuvo fue muy diferente

-¿Está segura que está bien?- el albino estaba sonriendo suavemente y una de sus manos se había posado en su vientre, cuidando de no interponerse en la exploración de la doctora, más su expresión ostentaba claramente un dejó de ansiedad. La mente de Vergil era una tormenta, pensaba en lo descuidado que había sido con su salud los últimos meses, en los recuerdos de su niñez que llegaba a su cabeza, en lo incierto que se había vuelto su futuro pues ¿Que haría ahora? con Mundus pisándole los talones y un bebé en camino. Ya era difícil mantenerse a sí mismo con vida con los demonios buscando derramar su sangre ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con su hijo a cuestas?... Su hijo, esas palabras le hacían sentir una alegría inmensa y se preguntó si su madre habría sentido lo mismo al enterarse de la existencia de Dante y suya.

-estoy segura. Normalmente este sería un embarazo riesgoso, debido a la falta de cuidado, pero la ecografía mostró que todo está en orden- al menos una buena noticia podía darle al chico. Ermine no tenía claro los detalles pero Bea creía que el de ojos azules huía de alguien... O algo y no sería fácil si decidiese irse, pero por la cara de su amiga, y paciente, cuando le comento el plan la probabilidad de que el mocoso intentara irse él se quedaría. De una forma u otra en Fortuna por un largo tiempo, Bea no solo tenía un corazón de oro sino una determinación como ninguna - Posiblemente debido a que el cuerpo de los híbridos funciona de forma distinta al del ser humano. Sea la razón que sea tu bebé aparenta dos meses de gestación completamente normales y sanos- prosiguió y se sintió satisfecha al ver al albino relajarse ante su último estamento hasta que una expresión de confusión se reflejó en su rostro

-¿dos meses? - el híbrido se encontraba perplejo - ¡pero es imposible! Solo he tenido sexo con un hombre-

\- Te creo. El doctor que asistió al hombre del que te hablé me explicó que el tiempo de gestación del feto era diferente. El caso fue descubierto en un chequeo médico rutinario el primer mes de embarazo y a pesar de que todo lucía en orden los siguientes dos meses no hubo ningún cambio aparente- la mujer enredo sus dedos en su negro cabello mientras recordaba lo que su profesor le había contado hace años sobre esa experiencia. Había sido un caso muy complejo... y trágico- pero el cuarto mes volvió a desarrollarse con normalidad. Juntos llegamos a la teoría de que por ser parte demonio, aún si era un ínfima parte, el no nato debía acumular energía para desarrollar sus facciones demoníacas junto a las humanas. Pero hay algo que debes saber antes de decidir si quieres llevar a término tu embarazo - poso sus verdes ojos en su paciente, que lucía inseguro y algo temeroso, antes de comenzar a pasearse por la habitación, nerviosa, como si no quisiera seguir la historia - Él dijo que durante esos dos meses el paciente había experimentado repentinas explosiones de poder, estos no eran seguidos ni muy poderosos y por tanto no representaban un peligro para el paciente y desaparecieron por un tiempo pero entonces, el séptimo mes, volvieron y a estos se sumó cansancio extremo lo que complicó las cosas. Cuando llegó la hora del parto las explosiones de poder, que eran más fuertes que antes, junto al cansancio terminaron por debilitar demasiado al hombre. Él murió- la sala se llenó de Silencio. Ermine sabía que la revelación no sería fácil de asimilar y mucho menos sería bien recibida pero era su deber como médico informarle aquello y, según fuera el caso, interrumpir el embarazo.

Vergil estaba en shock. No quería morir, ni a manos de Mundus ni de ninguna otra forma, al menos no tan pronto ¡solo tenía 18 años!. Pero la opción tampoco le era agradable y, aún si solo había sabido de su existencia pocos minutos antes, ese bebé ya se había hecho un lugar en su corazón. Pero si seguía con el embarazo y moría ¿Quién cuidaría de su bebe? podía pedirle ayuda al padre pero sabía que sería contraproducente, había una razón por la cual se había marchado en primer lugar y esa regla aplicaba para la criatura que llevaba consigo también pues no dudaba que llevaría el aroma propio de los seres demoníacos. Definitivamente el destino o Dios o quien fuera debía odiarlo. Hace solo unos momentos estaba más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo y ahora debía elegir si arriesgarse a dar a luz aún con la posibilidad de morir durante el parto o de abortar al pequeño ser que crecía en su interior... Esa criatura que era mitad suya y mitad de... Y supo que no podía. Su mente conjuro ojos azules llenos de inocencia, cabello blanco como la nieve más pura y una voz infantil y llena de alegría llamándole "Papá" y supo que no podría abortar a su bebe ni aunque eso significase su muerte. No, algo como cansancio no sería suficiente para matarlo. Él era hijo de Esparza y Eva, viviría para cuidar de su hijo y en caso de que sucediera lo peor se aseguraría de que su pequeño quedará en buenas manos. Todo estaría bien - quiero tenerlo, quiero continuar- dijo con un tono seguro y mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer.

-¿pensaste en todos los riesgos que ello conllevaría? Podrías morir- aunque podía notar la convicción del muchacho Ermine tenía un deber como doctora y debía asegurarse de que estuviera completamente consiente de los riesgos al tomar su decisión

-no me importa, quiero tenerlo- estaba decidido y no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión

-muy bien, estoy segura que Bea no te dejara marchar hasta mucho después del parto así que te atenderé junto a ella- dijo a mujer seriamente -seguirás la misma dieta y rutina. Traeré todos los complementos que necesites en tu próximo chequeo dentro de dos semanas. Hasta entonces debes cuidarte mucho-

-lo entiendo- respondió el albino sonriendo y al ver que la de ojos verdes se marchaba volvió a hablar casi en un susurro - Gracias- ella se volteó y correspondiendo la sonrisa le dijo

-llámame Ermine- y se marcho

* * *

Con Tony.

Cuatro Meses, cuatro malditos meses y no había tenido noticia alguna de Gil. Lo había buscado por todos lados pero no había encontrado una sola pista que le pudiera guiar al idiota momificado. Estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza de volver a verlo algún día.

Tony se hallaba actualmente sentado en la barra del mismo bar en el que había conocido al cazador misterioso, talvez por una absurda esperanza de volverlo a ver al otro lado del bar. Podía imaginárselo sentado de forma elegante y con una copa de vino, tal y como aquella vez, pero al levantar la mirada en lugar de un hombre completamente vendado había una rubia voluptuosa en un vestido rojo que parecía pintado en su cuerpo.

La mujer en cuestión pareció notar la atención pues volteó en la dirección del albino y, decidiendo que le gustaba lo que veía, se excusó de la pelirroja con la que hasta hace poco mantenía una conversación antes de dirigirse hasta el asiento desocupado a un lado del cazador.

-¡hey! No creo haberte visto antes por aquí, Mi nombre es Laura ¿y tú eres?...- dijo coqueta mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en su largo cabello.

-Puedes llamarme Tony- respondió el de ojos azules. Desde Gilver había perdido el interés en las relaciones pero al notar los ojos de la mujer pudo ver, aún si fue solo por un segundo, los ojos que añoraba desde hace cuatro meses. Por un momento casi pudo convencerse de que el espadachín estaba de vuelta pero tan rápido como llegó la aparición se desvaneció dejando nuevamente en su lugar a una rubia deseosa.

-y dime ¿Que hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?- decidió responder en el mismo tono de la mujer. Si bien era cierto que no buscaba, ni deseaba, una relación a largo plazo no tenía por qué dejar de divertirse. Además, si se concentraba solo en los ojos quizás...

-¿te ha funcionado alguna vez esa línea?- dijo la rubia obviamente interesada si la forma en que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior mientras aún jugaba con su cabello eran de confiar.

-tu qué me dices ¿Ha funcionado?- pregunto sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero no contento con eso decidió darle una sonrisa que enseñaba sus perfectos, y algo intimidantes, dientes mientras sus ojos adquirieron un brillo intenso y hambriento que lo hacía parecer un depredador a punto de saltarle encima a su presa lo que provocó un visible escalofrío en la mujer.

-¿qué tal si llevamos esto a un lugar más...privado?

* * *

Les advertí del M-preg y del OoC.

Dejando eso de lado ¿qué tal? Dante volvió a ser un mujeriego XP

La razón de que Vergil este "cómodo" con la presencia de Bea, Credo y Ermine es porque en el tiempo que estuvo con Dante se acostumbró en cierta forma a cortas interacciones con humanos, además no lo atacaron y lo ayudaron, eso suma puntos.

Como sea en esta historia Vergil no siente un profundo odio hacia los humanos, solo es muy desconfiado y tiende a preferir estar solo.


End file.
